Currently, graphics controllers/accelerators such as the Intel 740 supports local memory interface from 66.67 MHz to 100 MHz. A typical graphics controller such as the Intel 740 has its own local memory that can be SDRAM or Dual Data Rate SDRAM. DDR SDRAM specifies data transfers at 2× the maximum transfer rate. For a 100 MHz DDR SDRAM, control would be transferred at 1× speed (e.g., once every 100 MHz clock) whereas data would be transferred at 2× speed (twice every 100 MHz clock). As DRAM vendors move their silicon to next generation processes (e.g., less than or equal to 0.25 microseconds), the capability to produce higher frequency SDRAM parts will increase up to a maximum of 150 MHz at the system level. The loading on control signals is higher than that on data lines which restricts going beyond 150 MHz. DDR takes advantage of the lighter data load and increases the data transfer rate. As a result, graphics controllers/accelerators need to be able to accommodate high speed data transfer at higher frequencies than 100 MHz.